Confession
by Gemini Gamer
Summary: Link takes a break, but gets more then expected. LinkXMidna


Oblivion-yeah while I was writing the other day the computer shut off on me and now that sets things back. But, I did get this idea after playing LoZ: Twilight princess. So, I don't know how long this will be...lets see if I can make this a one shot. And now, lets stop screwing around and get to the stuff! If you don't like it...leave, now!

Disclaimer-you should know what it is! I don't own the characters and stuff!(this is getting annoying!)

Confession

Link Was sitting at the docks of Ordon,his home town trying t catch a fish. Nothing. It was getting late and not a nibble all day. Maybe he should get going.

"Link!" He new who it was. Midna. "Link, you've been sitting on the dock trying to catch a fish all day. When really you should be looking for the last piece of the Twilight Mirror that is hidden in the sky!" Link sighed.

"Look, we barely have a lead, so I thought maybe taking a break from nearly getting killed would help me think about 'in the sky'."

"Wow, you actually said a full sentence to me once! Its a Miracle! You said something that is not 'HEEAAAY'!!!! Or anything like it!" The little Imp was over joyed. "Say something else!"Again, Link sighed

"Midna, have you been eating cocoa beans again?" He asked.

"Nooooooo?" Midna said as she wiped her face.

"Midna..."

"Well what else are supposed to eat when you have a lousy fisherman with you?! Wood?!"

"...True." Link admitted.

"Plus all the fish have been gone for quiet some time."

"WHAT!?!?" Link then looked closely into the water. "DAMN IT!!! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I forgot till now."

"well great!" Link then got up and went to his house. He jumped in his bed and turned off the light."Good night."

Link woke up like any other day. The sun shining in his face, and still a bit drowsy. He got out of bed and started to make some breakfast. Soon after he was done.

"Midna, Breakfast is ready!" He yelled. No response. "Midna!!" He yelled louder. Still no response. "Do I have to come up there?!" Again, no response. "Alright, you asked for it." He climbed the ladders up to his window. To his surprise she wasn't there. He ran around the house calling her name. "Is she not here?" Link said to himself. "Maybe I should look around town." Link went into town and looked everywhere. Even made sure she wasn't in his shadow trying to prank him or something. Then he thought of somewhere "The lake!" He then ran towards the lake when he got there he saw her. Just sitting in the sand. She let out a sigh. The sigh sounded depressing.

"Link I know your there..." Midna said.

"Something wrong?" Link asked. He was starting to get worried.

"Nothing..." She replied.

"Sure doesn't sound like nothing." Link sat down next to her. "Know tell me whats wrong."

"Link I'm telling, every thing's fine." Minda said. She then closed her eyes. Link knew something was up. He didn't want Midna to feel hurt, with him not knowing what it is. "Just leave Link."

'hmm...' Link thought to himself. 'maybe if I just gave her some space,she'll tell me whats wrong.' "Alright."Link stood up

"Huh?"

"If nothings wrong, nothings wrong." He then started to leave. "Breakfast is ready by the way."

"...I'll be there in a moment..."

"WHY?!?! WE SHOULD BE LOOKING FOR THE MIRROR!!! EVERY MINUTE WASTED IS ANOTHER CHANCE GANON WILL TAKE OVER TWILIGHT!!!"

"I know, but now your getting too tense over the littles things. I think you're the one who needs a break more then I do."

"..."

"We're staying another day whether you like it or not." They we're finished their breakfast and now sitting at the table having a "pleasant" conversation.

"Is this about earlier?!"Midna Asked

"Well, what do you think?"

"Pretty sure it is!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Link..." Midna looked straight into Links eyes. "I...I..."

"You what?"

"Link, I love you..." She was still looking into links eyes. He looked shocked. "I knew you would have this reaction. I've loved you for a while now, I kept it bottled inside because I knew you could never love me. You love Llia. It's completely obvious." She started to shed tears. "Plus we're from different worlds, it would never work out..." Midna then broke down.

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. It made him feel bad for not realizing sooner. He got up from his chair, walked over to Midna, and hugged her. "Midna, you've got it all wrong." Said Link. Midna just stared at him. "I do love you Midna." Link then kissed her. Midna was first shocked herself, but then started to return the kiss. After a few seconds they broke the kiss for air.

"We could go find the mirror now." Link said.

"No." Midna replied. "Lets stay one more day." Link gave her a soft smile and held her closer. The next day they left to their destination.

Holding hands the whole way.

Oblivion-this is the first one shot I've written by myself. So I hope you enjoyed. WHO WANTS A SEQUALE!!!!???


End file.
